supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji min Kirochu
Biography Park Ji min Kirochu-Kerriton (born 1998 December 1st) is the biogical twin sister of Ji woong and the mother of Ji kwong. She was born in Seoul, South Korea. She was abused by her parents when she was 4 and came to foster care. She was in foster care for 10 years until Orla adopted her and her brother when they were 14. At the age of 16, she and her twin brother both have their YouTube account and have their own YouTube sketch comedy show series called "The Ji-min and Ji-Woong Show". 7 days after turning 17, she got pregnant with Ji kwong and had her 4 days after turning 18. Two months later, she married her 20-year old High school love Thomas Kerriton Making her full name Ji min Kirochu-Kerriton. Family Tree *Adoptive Father: James Kirochu (1987-) *Adoptive Mother: Orla Kirochu (1978-) *Biological Mother: Park Min-Li (1975-) *Biological Father: Park Ki-moon (1976-) *Brother: Ji woong Kirochu (1999-) *Adoptive Sisters: Tariko Kirochu (2006-), Anna Kirochu (2011-) *Husband: Thomas Kerriton (1999-) *Son: Ji wang Kerriton (2022-) *Daughter: Ji kwong Kirochu (2017-) *Nephews: Ji hung Kirochu (2019-), Ji chang Kirochu (2019-) *Nieces: Ji sung (2019-) *Brothers-in-law: Kai Hiwatari (2008-) *Sisters-in-law: Natasha Dumais (1999-) *Father-in-law: Brian Kerriton ( -) *Mother-in-law: Elizabeth Kerriton ( -) *StepAunts: Rebecca Kirochu, Harriet Kirochu, Rhoda Kirochu *StepUncles: Erik Kirochu, Randolph Kirochu, Frank Kirochu *StepCousins: Kayla Müller, Erin Kirochu, Drew Müller, Mia Kirochu, Taylor Müller, Sandy Müller, Lacey Kirochu *StepGrandmothers: Natasha Kirochu, Eleanor Müller *StepGrandfathers: Herbert Kirochu (deceased), Johan Müller Relationships James: She does get along with her adoptive father but can barely spend time with him. Anna: a love-hate relationship; They fight alot because Anna hits Ji Kwong out of jealousy due to the attention the family gives her. However, they stopped fighting after she discovers Anna has been physically abused by her biological mother. Ji kwong: She is shown to be protective of her. Ji woong: They get along fine. Orla: She is close with her adoptive mother. Tariko: She likes Tariko. Thomas Kerriton: Ji min's high school love interest. Natasha: her sister-in-law Kai Hiwatari: her brother-in-law Brahm Jennings: her brother-in-law Appearance She has black hair and brown eyes and Pale skin. She also wears a mint green Long sleeved "My Cousin went to Las Vegas and all I got was this lousy T-shirt" T-shirt and blue Adidas Jeans and shoes. The soles seem to be broken. She also has an angel shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Sometimes she often wears her twin's bandana When hosting The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show, she wears a yellow top with a white pair of pants and white sneakers. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears in the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, where she and Thomas chaperoned Ji-kwong and Ji-wang at Reicheru's birthday party. Trivia *She was born 4 minutes before Ji woong. *She likes The Scary Movie series. *Her favorite Xbox game is Simpsons Hit and Run. She also likes The Simpsons Road Rage, and The Simpsons Game. *She is a big fan of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and has the books in her room but the books she has are in Korean. *Her favorite food is oranges and yogurt. Her least favorite is meat making her a vegetarian. *Their first Ji Min and Ji Woong Show episode receive a positive rating and over 9,000 hits in less than a few short days. *Her favorite movie is The Simpsons Movie *She couldn't speak English at 14, but Orla taught her English when she and Ji woong were 15. *Her YouTube name is Seoul_girl498 *Her favorite sport is tennis. *Her favorite TV shows are The Simpsons, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Family Guy, and Futurama. *Her favorite music artists include Lady Gaga and Katy Perry *She often wore her brother's bandana while Ji woong used a hoodie to cover his lacerations on his neck *She and her brother are famous for their famous sketch comedy show series, "The Ji-min and Ji-Woong Show," which is featured on YouTube *She enjoys taking acting classes and making videos with Sony Vegas Pro. *She cried at one of the scenes from the movie, The Ring 2, where Samara Morgan was free from the well *For Halloween 2016, she dressed up as Katy Perry California Gurl Personality Despite getting into occasional fights with her stepsister Anna, Ji min is a kind, calm, serene, forgiving and patient person. Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Aunts Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Children Category:People Category:Hostages Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:Vegetarians Category:People with Birthmarks Category:People from South Korea Category:People adopted from South Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from South Korea Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from South Korea Category:Girls adopted from South Korea Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 1999 Category:People born in December Category:Abused Children Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Pale Skin Category:Third Parents Category:People from UK Category:Children from UK Category:Girls from UK Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Girls from Kansas Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Parents from Kansas Category:Mothers from Kansas Category:Parents from USA Category:Mothers from USA